Optical imaging apparatus incorporating wafer level optical elements find application in a variety of fields, including consumer electronics. Solid state cameras comprising wafer level optical elements, for example, are used in a number of consumer electronics such as cell phones, digital still cameras, computers, toys and automotive driver aids. In order to satisfy demand, wafer level optical elements and optical assemblies are required to be manufactured in significant quantities. Efficient manufacture of wafer level optical elements and assemblies is, therefore, of high importance.
Compound yield issues, however, pose significant challenges to stacked optical assemblies constructed by wafer to wafer integration techniques, leading to wasted product and increased inefficiencies. Moreover, wafer to wafer misalignment can propagate optical element misalignment across a significant number of optical assemblies, further reducing product yield.